YuGiMon
by YaminoHikari1
Summary: Never realized there was more than the dimension they live in, Ash, Misty, and Brock get sucked into...THE WORLD OF YUGIOH? Heart of the cards, will they find they're way back? And what happened to Yugi, Tea, and Joey?


Yu-Gi-Mon (I know I still have 2 other stories that still need work on but I couldn't help doing this one)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Pokemon, but with this I can do whatever I want with them. HAHAHAHAHA *cough cough, uhhhhhhhh, I'm crazy.  
  
A/n: Okay, you probably read a lot of crossovers and maybe even a Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon, but check this one out before rejecting it.  
  
::It doesn't matter if you hate it as long as you try it.::  
  
Wow, coming from you, it's a compliment.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A shiny sparkle was seen beyond the the hill. "What is that?" Ash Ketchum of Pallet town asked.  
  
Before Misty could ask to check it out, Togepi jumped out of her arms and decided to do the checking. "Togepi!!"  
  
"We have to go after it before it gets hurt," Brock said the obvious.  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock ran after Togepi. They lost sight of it as it fell down the hill where the sparkle was seen. The gang tripped over a rock and backslided down the hill. Togepi chirped in happiness at the bottom, Pikachu landed unharmed on the floor, Misty somehow landed on her knees, Brock crashed on his back, and Ash seemed like he broke his fall with his neck. "Ow, that hurt," Ash said with a paralyzing voice.  
  
"Look, Ash," Brock whispered as he pointed to a small pool.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty," Misty said as she grabbed Togepi back on her arms.  
  
They didn't know it but it was a Suicune standing on a small rock in the middle of the pond. Ash was stupid enough not to get his pokedex out and ask dexter. The gang were hynotised by the sparkle the Suicune emmitted. Even Pikachu had no words. Suicune just stared at them and made a leap away. Ash was the first to snap out of it. "Wait!!" He shouted to no prevail.  
  
Ash jumped at it, clumsily, but headed straight to the puddle of water. "Ash!" Misty shouted.  
  
As Ash fell in, Misty grabbed at Ash's pant leg and fell into. Brock, noticing what was happening, jumped in too. Who knew the small pond was deep? "Pika!" Meaning Ash or master in Pikachu language, was all Pikachu could do besides jumping in to save them.  
  
"To-ke?" Togepi said. Misty must've dropped Togepi when she dove for Ash's pants. Pikachu was just glad it wasn't crying.  
  
As Misty, Ash, and Brock were going into their watery grave, they noticed they could breathe if they didn't scream to death. If felt like they were falling forever in a bottomless hole.....................  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, it's like a dream," Tea said, awed. Then a hologram of a huge Battle Ox appeared. "Or a nightmare."  
  
"It's your move," Seto Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Go, Garoozis," Joey shouted as he threw the dueling disk towards Kaiba. Another flash of light came.  
  
Yugi, who was watching intentily, suddenly had a flash. Time felt like it was slowing to a stop. Then, a voice in his head spoke. ::Yugi, I sense danger approaching.::  
  
Who are you? Yugi asked his head, feeling silly.  
  
::I'm the spirit of your millennium puzzle.::  
  
What!? Yugi shouted in his head, if it's possible to do that. Why have you never spoke to me before?  
  
::I am as confused as you are. But that's besides the point. Yugi, watch out!:: Even though time felt like it was slow, Yugi noticed something that looked like a star in the sky except it was coming towards Yugi and his friends from the Garoozis that was forming. Plus, there were three of them. It seemed like it was hurling towards him.  
  
Yugi didn't know what to do and before he could do anything, one of the three stars crashed into him. The momentum made Yugi collapse on the ground. He tried to look for the other two but it was like looking at the sun; he had to squint. He saw Joey with a painful look on his face, like he was hit in the stomach by Kaiba. Yugi looked around and found Tea on her knees with huge eyes on her face. Yugi suspected that's where the third "star" landed. When the whole world seemed to go slow (like the movie Clockstoppers), Joey and Tea looked like they were moving at normal pace. "Argh," Joey moaned.  
  
Yugi tried to see what hit him and when he tried to look, his eyes covered with white light. A feeling came afterwards like his soul was being ripped away from his body. "Yugi!"  
  
Yugi realized the voice wasn't in his head anymore but he still knew who it was. "Spirit!" Was all Yugi could think of to call the thing in his puzzle. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tea's shrill scream was heard from afar.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Argh," a voice moaned. "I feel like I just threw up a whole coarse dinner."  
  
"Ditto," another voice said. It was Misty and she tried to crawl up from the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Brock asked both Ash and Misty. Then, he noticed the dueling disc on his arm. "What is this?"  
  
"Quit stalling, can't you make a move without Yugi's help?" Kaiba taunted. "Finish your turn"  
  
"Huh?" Brock looked around. Then he pointed to himself. "You talking to me!?"  
  
"Who else will I be talking to?" Kaiba said with impatience.  
  
"Joey, make your move already," Bakura urged. He didn't want a fight to go on.  
  
"ASH! BROCK! LOOK!" Misty pointed at the Garoozis that finally finished it entrance.  
  
"WHOA!" Ash and Brock had to take back a step. Then Brock followed the line attached to the dueling disc on his arm and he saw the hologram projecter underneath the Garoozis. "Hey guys, look."  
  
Ash and Misty saw the lights still coming out of the projecter. "Must be a fake monster," Ash muttered underneath his breath. "No pokemon looks like that."  
  
"Hey Joey, are you and Yug okay?" Tristan said.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me 'Joey'?" Coincedentally, a puddle of water was right next to Brock's feet and he got to see his reflection. "AAAHHHHHH! I have blonde hair!"  
  
Bakura and Tristan couldn't help but laugh. Even Seto Kaiba had to chuckle a little but he made sure he didn't show it. "What blonde hair?" Misty said. "You look the same, Brock."  
  
Ash and Misty ran up to the shaking Brock and looked into the reflection on the puddle. "WHAT!"  
  
"Told you," Brock muttered.  
  
"Not that," Ash said. "Look!" Brock gazed at the water and he saw three reflection. One with blonde hair was the one he saw himself but he saw two others. Staring back at them were the faces of Yugi and Tea. "Who are they?"  
  
"Something weird is going on here," Misty said as quietly as she could. "I can't find Togepi and I don't remember seeing this place and people before."  
  
"Pikachu isn't here either," Ash said. "And I was so close the New Bark Town."  
  
"That isn't what we should be worrying about," Brock said.  
  
"What are we wearing!?" Misty spat out as low of a voice as possible.  
  
"You can't get help, Joey, you coward!" Kaiba shouted. He wanted to get out of here and find Mokuba before Pegasus did something horrible to him if he didn't do anything horrible already.  
  
"For the last time, I'm not Joey," Brock shouted but it was overlapped by Misty's anger. "Give us a minute, you impatient man!" Seto had to be taken a back, shocked, but it didn't last.  
  
"AH!" Ash shouted, not trying to whisper. "My POKEBALLS are GONE and so is my POKEDEX!!"  
  
Misty grabbed Ash at the collar and dragged him down. "I think all of our pokemons are gone," Misty hissed at Ash. "These people here are different. VERY different. So stop acting like a baby and CALM DOWN!"  
  
"Something must've happened when we fell into the water," Brock pondered for a second. "I mean, we never floated back up because I felt the bottom of the pond here." He looked up in the sky. "I doubt that Pikachu and Togepi are up there. We should have drowned but we didn't." No one said anything then.  
  
"Let's just go along with this," Misty finally said after a moment of silence. "Obviously, the person who was your reflection, Brock, must be Joey because that's what they-" points at Bakura, Tristan, then Kaiba "- think you are. Ash, we just have to find out what they call us. Wow, this is just like a story I read when I was little back at Cerulean City Gym, when a young girl traveled to a beautiful world."  
  
"Yeah," Ash commented, "a world with those things." He pointed at the Battle Ox and the Garoozis.  
  
Misty suddenly had those Gengar eyes. "GRRR," and Misty hit Ash on the head. "Don't act dumb."  
  
"Okay, okay, just one thing," Ash pointed at the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. "What is this?"  
  
Misty and Brock ignored Ash and the three of them walked back to where they were before. "Ready?" Kaiba asked with a fake voice of concern.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Brock said, not knowing another reply. Just act like I'm coaching one of Ash's battle and I know what I'm doing, he thought to himself. Brock gave his battling face which pretty much looks the same but who knows how Kaiba's seeing it.  
  
"Then make your move," Kaiba shouted. "Do I need to tell you everything. I thought you knew how to duel?" Brock went to the conclusion that Kaiba wasn't the type of person he'd hang with. "Yah, I...uh...do..."  
  
"Then, tell your monster to attack already."  
  
Brock was confused already. He wished he was with Ash and Misty because all they have to do is watch. Brock realized he was still wearing something on his hand. He saw a deck of cards placed in a slot fitted on the contraption. There was a number 2000 on the thing too. "Stop missing with my dueling disc and tell your Garoozis to attack," Kaiba shouted, getting iritated. This isn't what he had in mind when he accepted Joey's duel. He wanted to humilate him but now he was just wasting time.  
  
Brock, on the otherhand, was learning. He assumed that the dragon looking thing wearing the armor was Garoozis. "Okay," he said, confidently," Garoozis, attack!" Just think of a pokemon battle and this will be easy, he said to himself. But it sure would be cheating to use the weapons that Garoozis is holding.  
  
The Garoozis took a giant leap towards the Battle Ox for an direct assault. "Ameteur," Seto muttered to himself.  
  
The Battle Ox took one slice and chopped off the head of the Garoozis. Then, Garoozis dissipatated. "Hey, that wasn't fair!" Ash shouted.  
  
Misty quickly arm locked Ash's head. "Ssssh! We don't know how this place works. Maybe it's supposed to happen."  
  
Tristan and Bakura just stared at the two. They never seen Tea act like that....or ever do an arm lock. "Ha, I'm surprised at you Yugi," Seto mocked.  
  
"Yah, Yugi," Misty hissed, especially at the word Yugi. All Ash did was nod and Misty let go of his neck. "Ow," Ash muttered to himself.  
  
"Anyway, let's go on the battle, Joey," Seto shouted, acting like nothing happened after his attack of the Battle Ox. "Your move."  
  
This is not going good, Brock thought as his panick rose.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Well................if you must flame, flame on the person down there. \/ (My so-called Yami)  
  
::Hey, you pointed to me!::  
  
Oh, go back to the Millennium Puzzle you came from, Yami Yugi.  
  
::I AM NOT YAMI!::  
  
Ah, your not my yami, thanxs for admitting that.  
  
::Wait! That's not what I meant! I...but...I...'doh!::  
  
Well, I guess you can guess what the next chapter will be about. It'll be better, I promise.  
  
::(grumbling) Like you keep promises.:: 


End file.
